


Guardian Demon

by magicshopowner (stigmei)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He does what he wants, MC is grateful for his presence, Saeran is an awkward demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stigmei/pseuds/magicshopowner





	Guardian Demon

“MC, what are you doing?” Saeran muses, practically throwing his body onto the girl. A smirk was dancing on his lips as he moves his chin to the crook of MC’s neck.

She was on Snapchat, also known as the only social media platform she has, tapping through Saeyoung’s snaps. “Is my brother’s story more interesting than me?”

She shudders as Saeran’s arms snake around her waist, instantly almost dropping her phone out of shock. She quickly tapped out of Saeyoung’s snap story and back onto her friends list. From the corner of her eye, Saeran’s irises flash to red.

Saeran was MC’s guardian demon, the total opposite of what anyone else could have. She did not ask for him, but he is good in some sort of way? Saeran deals with things more aggressively while MC is more passive and deals with things in a calm manner.

Those two are like a match made in purgatory.

Avoiding the topic, she removes his arms off of her. Making slight eye contact with the demon, she let out a small laugh.

“You are really lucky that I am the only one who can see you,” MC muses. “You’re like the friend I never wanted, but I still like you.” She reaches forward with a smile, patting his arm in a platonic and loving manner. To him, it seems sarcastic but notes the lighthearted tone.

He hums in amusement, cocking his head to the side. He thought of her as awkward when it comes to affection towards him. It was fun to tease her. Her cheeks shown a light pink tint aside her tan skin.

“You seem jealous that I like your brother.” She unknowingly smiles shyly at the thought. “But every time I go near him, you always find a way to keep me at a ten feet distance.” MC crosses her arms while raising a brow at the male in question. Was he going to humor her?

Saeran snorts, “Despite me being dead, I love to watch over you and mess with you at every chance I get.” He smirks as her face drops.

She sticks her tongue out at his response. “You’re such an overprotective demon.” MC brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “But anyways, if you have nothing else to say, I’ll be heading over to your old house to see Saeyoung.”

Saeran puts on a sour expression as he watches MC walk into the bathroom. He stood there letting his face fall loose. Despite having a hate-love relationship, he cares about her well-being and he does not want to get assigned to another human besides her. It was all fun and giggles, but he had another feeling swirling in the pits of his stomach.


End file.
